


Sense of Consciousness (Part 5 of the Other Senses Series)

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Humor, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-19
Updated: 2002-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang goes to a rave in the middle of nowhere. Clark gets high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Consciousness (Part 5 of the Other Senses Series)

## Sense of Consciousness (Part 5 of the Other Senses Series)

by Dane

[]()

* * *

Sense of Consciousness (Part 5 of the Other Senses Series) By Dane 

Ever since the meteor shower pelted the town of Smallville, there have been enough steady rumors of aliens, mutants, monsters, and other strange phenomena about the town for the FBI to have a room full of cases hidden among their X-files. Clark knows first hand how most of those rumors are true, considering also that he sometimes calls himself the favorite file of Mulder and Scully. 

Two years since his parents have told him the secret of his existence and until now it still scared the hell out of him. He realized now that he can never be truly normal no matter how hard he tried. What with people he knew turning to mutants left and right, he's constantly reminded about the consequences of his arrival. So guilt is just a natural result to this reminder. After hearing Lex's story about what happened when he was nine, it struck Clark as a blow to his conscience. Time hasn't diminished any of that guilt. Every week, he would watch Chloe tack up another story on her Wall of Weird and wonder if it was because of his arrival or some hoax that the tabloids printed to fool idiots everywhere. 

As of the moment, Clark went to the side of the barn to burn some clothes drenched in cow blood. Yet another one of his classmates, this time Dave who owns a breeding kennel, was mutated into some mean and large dog-boy by the green rock. The poor guy was bitten by one of his Rottweilers, which was full of the stuff from eating laced dog chow. He went on a killing spree and fed on most of the cattle in Mr. Sutter's field. Clark managed to get to Dave while he was eating a still-pumping heart of a cow. It was messy to say the least and Clark ended up ruining yet another shirt. Luckily, it was one of his old worn flannels that wouldn't survive the next washing. 

Grabbing a can of diesel and a metal bin, Clark did this ritual like an offering to do penance. First, the clothes are soaked with the gas, and then ignited with a matchstick. He would watch as flames burned the fabrics and stayed there until nothing but embers were left in its wake. 

From their window, Jonathan and Martha watched their adopted son do this task. It worried Martha that there are no words to tell Clark on how futile it is to feel guilty over something that happened that he had no control over. Jonathan, on the other hand, was more optimistic. One day, he knew that Clark will just get over this and move on with his life. Both of them agree, however, that no matter what, their son will be okay as long as he comes home at night and sleeps in his bed. 

Soon enough, ashes remained in the metal bin. Being too worn from fighting with Dave, Clark left it in the barn and resolved to clean it in the morning. Feeling lighter, but not yet fully cleansed, Clark went back to the house and settled in for bed. Tomorrow is the day of the Crash Rave, so he had other things to worry about which could wait. 

Once they heard the door of Clark's room shut, Martha pulled the blankets up her body and laid her head down on Jonathan's shoulder. She could rest now knowing that Clark is safe in his room. Jonathan patted his wife's arm and held her until sleep came. 

* * *

During the hunt for costumes, Lex offered to pay for the rental so everyone went a little wild. Lex supposed that it was his fault that he and Clark decided to dress up like Ming the Merciless and Flash Gordon. Not that he was complaining, but the heavy robes were stifling under the afternoon sun. He had to concede, though. Clark did make a really good-looking Flash Gordon, with the blond streaks that Lana brushed in with hair mascara. Chloe and Lana both decided on wearing Star Trek original Series female officer uniforms; blue and red respectively. Whitney went on Aliens gear, while Pete donned a 'Men in Black' suit. All of them even got realistic plastic guns for the occasion. 

Their group of six arrived at the Crash Rave rather early, so none of the excitement has happened yet. They all rode in the truck that Clark had to give back Lex since it was the only car among all of them that could fit six people and supplies to last the night. Lex, an expert on rowdy nightlife, was impressed with the rave so far, despite the guerilla set-up and the all-round cheesiness of the rave's purpose. The sun was only about to set, yet people in space-themed costumes were already partying to some heavy Electronica. In the fringes of the site, where the group mingled and wandered while waiting for later, make shift stalls and concession stands were erected for public consumerism. None of them noticed Clark shying away from one stall in particular that sold fragments of the meteor rocks. By the time the organizers lit the massive bonfire in the middle of the grounds, everyone was already wild from the music, alcohol, and drugs. Up above, million upon billions of stars filled the clear night sky. As the night progressed, Hardcore Trance and Tribal Jungle blared out for the debauched crowd. Whitney and Lana drifted out a long time ago with some members of the old football team, while Chloe, Pete, and Lex stuck together. Clark had left to the stands to buy some food for all of them. By the time he came back, he was wearing a silly grin and gently fending off the advances of some persistent girl in tight leather. 

"Hey guys!" greeted Clark after throwing off the girl. "You got to try these brownies. They're amazing." 

Lex shot an eyebrow and tasted one. Shaking his head, he slapped Pete's hand as he was about to grab one. He mouthed `later' to him, and Chloe's eyes widened in comprehension. She bit in her laugh. Clark shrugged and continued to eat his brownies. While Clark's focus was elsewhere, Chloe leaned in conspiratorially to her friends and giggled. 

"You realize that he's going to be stoned as hell later," she said while trying not to laugh out loud. 

Something dawned in Pete's head. "You mean to tell me that those brownies are full of `herbs'?" he asked, looking at Clark, who was oblivious to their conversation, with open amusement. 

Both Lex and Chloe nodded, and then all three of them laughed like idiots. Clark gave them a look but went back on eating his brownies. 

"Well, I think things are going to get more interesting," said Lex, smiling impishly towards his best friend. 

* * *

"Damn, he looks good out there," commented Chloe as she drank deeply some beer that Lex got for her. She then passed it to Lana. 

"Yeah," Lana concurred and drank her share. 

Both of them were looking at Clark who was dancing on a collapsible ledge. The girls weren't the only one who were rapt in attention towards him. Many of the women and a few of the men were giving Clark leers of desire as he danced and gyrated to the beat and tempo of the music. 

This started when Pete betted Clark that he wouldn't have the courage to go up the ledge and dance. Feeling uninhibited due to the weed-laced brownies, Clark took the challenge and got up on stage, but not before removing his shirt first. That was two hours ago and he still doesn't feel tired from all the dancing. 

Now, people gave way to him and let him be the centerpiece of the small stage. The bonfire's light and the darkness played across Clark's tanned skin as he moved to the sound. His muscles, taut and sculpted, were like visual candy to the crowd as he shifted his movements. His pants left little to the imagination as he thrusted and shimmied his ass. Caught in his own trip, he was unmindful of everything. 

"You know, this is just plain wrong," said Pete while watching Clark from the truck. A cooler full of liquor was being shared between him, Whitney, and Lex. "Clark Kent as a stud simply doesn't compute in my world." 

"I agree," offered Whitney. "I should be jealous and shit, but I trust Lana's commitment to me. I can't help it though. Look at Clark. He's a chick-magnet and he doesn't even know it." 

"Oh, he knows it," said Lex while mixing up some Screwdrivers for all of them. "It's just he's too stoned to take notice of anything." He looked at his watch and frowned. "We have to leave in an hour or so. It's already 2:30 a.m. and I promised most of your parents that I'll take you guys home, or at least have all of us at someone's place to sleep in." 

Pointing a thumb towards Clark, Pete said, "I don't think the Energizer Bunny is going down any time soon. I still can't believe that he ate the whole pan." He chinked his cup with Lex and Whitney, and drank. 

Wiping his mouth with his hand, Whitney retorted. "You forget that this is Clark we're talking about. I remember just how much he eats during lunch time. It's no wonder that he doesn't get fat with all the junk that he stuffs himself with." He looked over to his girlfriend and snorted. "I'm glad that I'm not in High School anymore. If Lana and Chloe's reaction towards Super Boy over there is any indication, I'm no match for him for any popularity contest." 

"To which I'm glad the town is finally waking up. Just how Smallville will go through any lengths to be blind to everything is amazing. The boy is hot and everybody is just noticing it now," said Lex. He looked at Clark once more and cringed mentally, thinking just how that boy could work it. "But come to think of it, I don't think our sleeping hamlet will survive the force of nature that is Clark. He's just too sexual for words." 

Pete smirked. "Why Lex, you sound like someone who's defending his girlfriend. Do you have a crush on young Mr. Kent?" 

It was a good thing that Luthor's were trained in masking their emotions or Lex would have felt his cheeks burn. Not that the thought of dating Clark hadn't crossed his mind, but after all this new found sensuality, he wasn't sure he would survive being with Clark. Another derivative snort and Lex shoved another Screwdriver at Pete's face. "You're drunk. Have another one." 

* * *

Clark loved the sensations running through his veins. He felt like flying, yet felt like melting to the earth. The beat of the hard techno music pulsed through his body like waves of chaotic bliss; sending messages to his brain that he needed to drop his inhibitions and just go with it. His field of vision kept on flaring up the light coming from the pyre and the shadows moved like wildfire to Clark's senses. Bodies writhed around him like an orgy. Everyone looked like they were high on their particular poison of choice. There was also dizziness, but it felt more like haze of heat rather than any loss of equilibrium. He allowed the small touches to his body, knowing that they were getting a small thrill from it. His only complaint was that he couldn't quite see the faces of anyone he saw. Thinking that it was for the better, he shrugged in some corner of his head and continued with his dancing. 

Nothing mattered like this moment. It flooded his being like some incendiary spark that he never felt before. Never before did he feel this free. He wanted to revel in it. 

That was until the hands fell on his body and pulled him away from the maddening. Strong hands that handled him gently as they pulled him away from the fire and the music. He could see the shapes of their heads but not their faces. Then suddenly, their mouths begin to form. They looked like candy pieces that Clark needed to bite and chew on. So, he did. 

* * *

Chloe and Lana's eyes went wide when they saw Clark, eyes all gazed and torso all wet from sweat, suddenly move and kissed Whitney on the lips. Their jaws slacked to the floor as the kiss intensified. After a full minute or so, Whitney managed to push Clark off. The former Quarterback touched his lips like they were branded. 

"That was soooo hot!" commented Chloe as she got a cigarette from her bag. Lana got one for herself and lit both sticks with a lighter that they got earlier. She could only concur mentally, not wanting to say out loud that she found her boyfriend and the object of her sometime affection getting it on was extremely arousing. Apparently, both girls felt a little naughty and bought a pack of Marlboro Reds from some hippie at the concession stalls. Pete was stunned speechless in the background. 

Lex tried to laugh at the antics of Clark but suddenly became the receiving end of it. The tall youth dominated Lex's space and kissed him. For all of the token protesting in the world, Lex found that kissing Clark was like tasting cherry brandy chocolates for the first time. Bittersweet and tangy, an unusual but tasty combination. 

Everyone gaped at the two and literally felt the chemistry rolled forth between the two best friends. Lex, one of Smallville's biggest control freaks, willfully submitted himself to the kiss, allowing Clark to delve deeper into Lex's mouth. Clark stopped the kiss, but not for a long while, and let Lex fall to the ground in a daze. 

"Damn! I don't know about you but I want some of that," announced Lana and ran up to a still-stoned Clark for some deep frenching, ditching the cigarette to the ground. Whitney managed to stop her as she was about to get into Clark's personal space. Shaking his head, Pete walked Clark to the truck and made sure that he was okay. Turning back to the rest of their party, Pete knew he wouldn't look at his friends the same way again. 

* * *

The trip back to town was spent in awkward silence. Lex drove the truck since he was the most sober among them, but his thoughts came back to how right it felt that Farm-boy Clark Kent kissed him. Beside him, Whitney and Lana whispered in discussion. Lex could tell that Whitney was blushing through out the whole conversation. Pete sat in between Clark and Chloe in the back, though he could tell that Chloe wanted some of Clark's kisses, but vehemently denied it to the teasing Pete. In her mind however, if it was enough for Whitney Fordman, the straightest man in town, to enjoy a kiss like that then it must be one hell of a kiss. 

Making sure that Pete and Chloe were dropped off first at their respective houses, Lex then dropped Lana and Whitney at the Forman's. By the gleaming looks of lust on both lovers, he didn't even bother to ask Lana if she wanted to be brought home. Saving Clark for last, he knew that he had to sober up the boy first before presenting him to his parents. There was no way in hell that he was going to give Jonathan an opportunity to shoot Lex with his shotgun, so he drove back to the Manor instead. 

Having a full-time staff was very useful, especially when they are at your service at all hours of the day. With Enrique's help, Lex managed to bring Clark up to one of the guestrooms. Seeing that Clark's eyes were still glazed over, he thought it would be best if Clark spent the rest of the night here. Thinking ahead, he left a message on the Kent's machine that their son was sleeping over with him and would see them in the morning. He knew that Martha would be okay with this, but Jonathan would probably lecture Clark on the evils of the Luthors come his arrival. 

Lex could see that Clark was still out of it as the boy kept on mumbling words that started since the trip back to Smallville. He found this amusing, considering that this was the first time that Clark ever gotten stoned in his life. One thing for sure though, the trip he was witnessing isn't like any other trip that Lex had experienced. Clark looked like he was on E rather than Pot. Shrugging and shelving it for daylight hours, Lex went to bed and dreamt of Greek Gods with cocksucker lips and blue-green eyes. 

* * *

Back in the guestroom, Clark was still seeing colors play across the ceiling and thought just how beautiful it was. Just like Lex in his stylish clothes. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was just how he wanted to kiss Lex again. Maybe in the morning, he said in the darkness. 


End file.
